ulcatfandomcom-20200215-history
Microform
Category:ULCataloguers'Desktop *Return to Home Page *Return to list of Marc21 crib sheets Some of the examples are taken from: Marc21 Concise format for bibliographic data Microforms include: *microfilms (reels) *microfiches (flat sheets) *microopaques *aperture cards They may be reproductions of existing materials or they may be original productions. The chief source of information is the title card for aperture cards or the title frame for other formats. A title frame is usually found at the beginning of an item and bears the full title and the publication details. ® = a repeatable field. (NR) = a non-repeatable field. Leader: ''' Record status: '''n (new record) or c''' (copied record). Type of record: '''a Language material, printed or microform c''' Music, printed or microform '''e Map, printed or microform f''' Map, manuscript, including microform '''t Language material, manuscript, including microform Bibliographical level: m''' monograph '''s serial 007 Physical description fixed field - general information ''' ® '''h microform d''' microfilm reel '''008(NR) The fields that appear in the 008 will change depending on what was entered in the 007 field. For language material click here For music click here. For serials click here. For maps click here. 020 ISBN - Books, visual materials, maps, scores) ® Enter only if the ISBN is assigned to the microform reproduction. Do not enter an ISBN assigned to the original. The original ISBN can be entered in field 776 $z. 020 ## $a487140191X 020 ## $a1568985223 022 International Standard Serial Number ® Enter the ISSN assigned to the original serial. 022 ## $a0001-4699 022 ## $a1649-3796 040 Cataloguing source (NR) If it is a new record Talis will automatically add $aIE-LiU, if it is an edited record Talis will add $dIE-LiU at the end of the row when you press 'save'. 041 Language code ® Use when work is a translation or written in more than one language. First Indicator: 0 - Item not a translation/does not include a translation, 1 - Item is or includes a translation Second Indicator: # 041 1# $aeng$hrus 1XX Main entry (NR) Name beginning with forename: 100 0# $aJohn$bII Comnenus,$cEmperor of the East,$d1088-1143. Name beginning with surname: 100 1# $aWard, Humphrey,$cMrs.,$d1851-1920. Corporate name, jurisdiction: 110 1# $aPennsylvania.$bState Board of Examiners of Nursing Home Administrators. Corporate name, in direct order: 110 2# $aScientific Society of San Antonio (1904- ) 245 Title proper :$bother title information.$nNumber of part/section of a work,$pName of part/section of a work /$cstatement of responsibility ; subsequent statement of responsibility. Indicators: First - 0 = no 100 field, 1 = 100 field present. Second - Leave blank. 245 04 $aThe Dean of Coleraine :$ba moral history: founded on the memoirs of an illustrious family in Ireland$hmicroform. 245 10 $aDirectory of State services.$n1970-1971$hmicroform. Glucksman Library House rule: General material designation in square brackets is placed at the end of the title in the 245. Note that this differs to AACR2 rules where the general material designation in square brackets comes immediately after the main title and before any further information, e.g. subtitles, statement of responsibility etc. (AACR2 2002 rev. ed., 7.1B) 250 Edition statement /$b statement of responsibility relating to edition. 250 ## $a4th ed. /$brevised by J.G. Le Mesurier and E. McIntosh, Repr. with corrections. 250 ## $aMicro ed. 260 $aPlace ;$asecond or subsequent named place if in Ireland :$bpublisher,$cdate. ® AACR2, 2002, 1.4G: "Give the place, name of manufacturer, and/or date of manufacture if they are found in the item and differ from the place, name of publisher, distributor, etc., and date of publication, distribution, etc. 260 ## $Oxford :$bVoltaire Foundation,$c1961. 260 ## $aDublin :$bIrish Microfilms,$c1978. 260 $aOxford England :$bClarendon Press,$c1890$e(Ann Arbor, Mich. :$fUniversity Microfilms,$g|[s.l no known place s.n. no known pub. ; name or author if they publ. themselves. date if unsure of date ; 193-? for 1930 decade ; 18--? for century 2 places of publication: *2 in Ireland just use first *2 in U.S.A. just 1st *1 in U.S.A., 1 in Ireland, only first place, unless 2nd is in Ireland. 300 Physical description $a Record the number of physical units of a microform item and use one of the following terms: *31 aperture cards *1 microfilm cassette *3 microfilm reels *5 microfiches *2 microopaques If easily determined add the number of frames on a microfiche or microfiche set: *3 microfiche (136 fr.) *2 microfiches (ca. 120 fr. per set) $b Illustrations 300 ## $a1 microfilm cassette :$bill., music 300 ## $ai microfiche :$ball. ill. $c Dimensions: *Aperture cards: Give the height x width in centimetres. *Microfiches: If other than 10.5 x 14.8 cm, give height x width in centimetres. *Microfilms: height x width in milimetres. *Microopaques: height x width in centimetres. $e Accompanying material: Examples of 300: 300 ## $a2 microfilm reels ;$c16mm. +$e1 manual. 300 ## $a1 microfiche ;$c10.5 x 14.8 cm. 4XX Series ;$v number 440 A series statement consisting of a series title alone. 440 #0 $aÖkonomische Studien ;$vBd. 22 440 #0 $aJanua linguarum.$pSeries maior,$x0075-3114 ;$v100 490 Publishers series, e.g. Penguin. However, if you want the series to be searchable on the catalogue use 440. 490 1# $aDepartment of the Army pamphlet ;$v27-50 500 General notes. 501 (With Note) 501 ##$aWith: The reformed school /John Dury. London : Printed for R. Wasnothe, 1850 502 Dissertation note 502 ## $aInaug.--Diss.--Heidelberg, 1972. 502 ## $aThesis (M.A.)--University College, London, 1969. 504 Bibliographical note. ''' 504 ## $aBibliography: p. 238-239 ; includes index. 504 ## $aIncludes bibliographical references. '''505 Contents note. Include for Festschrifts and CDs and for anything where you think it would be helpful. If you have both a hypertext link to a contents table and a contents note, remove the hypertext link. 505 0# $apt. 1. Carbon -- pt. 2. Nitrogen -- pt. 3. Sulphur -- pt. 4. Metals. 505 00 $gvol. 1.$tThe history of Anne Arundel County.--$gvol. 2.$tThe history of...volumes omitted from example--$gvol. 23 505 00 $tQuark models /$rJ. Rosner --$tIntroduction to gauge theories of the strong, weak, and electromagnetic interactions /$rC. Quigg 533 Reproduction note ® Begin the note with the appropriate term ("Microfilm," "Microfiche," "Photocopy," "Printout," "Electronic Reproduction," etc.). Include the following, as applicable: $a Type of reproduction $b Place of publication $c Agency responsible for reproduction $d Date of reproduction $e Physical description of reproduction $f Series statement for reproduction $n Note about reproduction (Optional) 533 ##$aPositive photograph.$bRome :$cVatican Archives.$e18 cm. x 12 cm. 533 ##$aPhotocopy.$bSeattle, Wash. :$cUniversity of Washington,$d1979.$e28 cm. 6XX Try to have two entries per record 600 10 names and uniform titles Personal name: 600 10 $aShakespeare, William,$d1564-1616.$tHamlet. Corporate name: 610 10 $aFrance.$tConstitution (1946) 610 20 $aBritish Library.$kManuscript.$nArundel 384. 650 subject added entry--topical term 650 #0 $aReal property$zMississippi$zTippah County$vMaps. 651 subject added entry--geographic name 651 #0$aRussia$xHistory$vMaps. 7XX Added entry House Rule: Do not use subfield $t as this can make the authorities untidy. ' 700 Personal Name:' 700 1# $aVerez Peraza, Elena,$d1919- 700 12 $aShakespeare, William,$d1564-1616.$tSelections.$lGerman.$f1982. ' 710 Corporate Name: ' 710 1# $aAlgeria.$tTreaties, etc.$gEngland and Wales,$d1682 Apr. 20. 710 2# $aWGBH (Television station : Boston, Mass.) ' 740 Uncontrolled related/analytical title:' 740 02 $aUncle Vanya. 740 02$aDissolution of the family unit.$pDivorce, separation, and annulment. 776 Additional physical form® Enters a a note linking the reproduction to the original. 1st indicator: 0 = do not display note, 1 = display note. $zISBN 776 0# $za1568985223 Information concerning another available physical form of the target item (horizontal relationship). When a note is generated from this field, the introductory phrase Available in other form: may be generated based on the field tag for display. From Scratchpad, a Wikia wiki.